


Simon's Test (Epilogue)

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final scene for Legion's Simon's Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Test (Epilogue)

This is for Legion, who let me play a small part in Final Exam and Simon's Test. If you haven't read those stories, this won't make any sense. Thanks, Legion, for letting me play in your universe. 

Standard disclaimer's apply. Not my characters, not my universe. No money changed hands, etc, etc. 

## Simon's Test (Epilogue)

by Toshua  


Simon hummed to himself as he drove away from the hospital. He was a sucker for happy endings. And it was a happy ending. Jim was almost well, Blair was with him, their relationship was on solid ground. The case against Dexter Chemical was going well and looked to be handed to the jury tomorrow. His obsession with Jim seemed to be under control and he'd just met a man that seemed as interested in him as he was in the young doctor. The business card with name, address and private phone number burned a hole in his pocket. 

Sitting at a red light in the gently falling snow, he skimmed through the radio stations, looking for something that matched his good mood. 

The radio announcer cut through the commercials. "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Request Night. For the next 2 hours, whatever you want, we'll play it. So, give me a call. Dedications, Jokes, Anniversaries, for the next 2 hours, you're the program director." Simon halfway listened as the DJ listed out dedications and played 'Unchained Melody', followed by 'Sea of Love.' An idea was forming as he turned onto the freeway. Wonder if they were listening? One way to find out. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, pushed a well known button. 

"Ellison." 

"Simon. How you feeling, Jim?" 

"Okay. Something wrong?" 

"No. Listen, do me a favor. Turn on the radio to FM 102.1." 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing. Talk to you later." Simon cleared the line and listened for the DJ to come over the air with the phone number. He punched it in. 

Simon was turning into his driveway when the dedication came on. 

"This song is to Jim and Blair, from Simon. He says to tell you that he understands now. Sounds kinda cryptic, Simon. Want to fill us in?" 

The music began to play and Simon sat in his car and listened to Belinda Carlisle's 'Circle in the Sand.' 

> __  
> Sundown, all around  
>  Walking thru the summer's end  
> Waves crash bay, don't look back  
> I won't walk away again.
> 
> Oh, baby, anywhere you go  
> We are bound together  
> I begin, baby, where you end  
> Some things are forever!
> 
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND  
> 'Round and round  
> Never ending love is what we've found  
> And you complete the heart of me  
> Our love is all we need  
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND
> 
> Cold wind, tide move in  
> Shivers in the salty air  
> Day break, my heart aches  
> I will wait for you right here
> 
> Oh, baby, when you look for me  
> Can you see forever?  
> I begin baby, where you end  
> We belong together.
> 
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND  
> 'Round and 'round  
> Rising of the moon as the sun goes down  
> Our love is all we need  
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND  
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND
> 
> Baby, can you hear me?  
> Can you hear me calling?  
> Oh, baby, anywhere you go,  
> We are bound together  
> I begin baby, where you end  
> Some things are forever!
> 
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND  
> CIRCLE IN THE SAND  
> 

The song ended and Simon climbed out of the Taurus, stretching his long body before heading up the sidewalk. Yes he definitely loved happy endings.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
